How many 3-digit numbers have the property that the units digit is at least twice the tens digit?
We proceed using casework on the choice of second digit: \[
\begin{array}{|c|c|}\hline
\text{Tens digit} & \text{Units digit} \\ \hline
0 & 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 \\ \hline
1 & 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 \\ \hline
2 & 4,5,6,7,8,9 \\ \hline
3 & 6,7,8,9 \\ \hline
4 & 8,9 \\ \hline
\end{array}
\]The hundreds digit can be any of $1,2,\dots,9.$ The answer is $(10+8+6+4+2)\times 9=\boxed{270}.$